Clerk's Reception
Previous Quest | New Master of Bavlenka Joint Session Debut of Cynthia New Family Leader Welcome Party Info The regent asks you to host the guests on his behalf. Objective Have a chat with the regent after receiving the four honorable guests.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Prerequisites Gain Prestige (0/1) *An excellent secretary should establish her prestige. After getting 5 000 prestige^ you can claim Sharp Arrow in Info-Prestige-Unruly Hunter. Synopsis Help the regent receive the honourable guests is one of the duty of a secretary. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Oh, you mentioned there would be a banquet today. Juven: Well, it's more of having an audience with me. But that sounded boring. Magda: With the Saint gone, there's not point of the pilgrimage ceremony... Juven: When the Grand Duke was in charge, the Saint hasn't been seen for a long time. Yet the Senate wants me to perform this ceremony. Magda: They want to deal a fatal blow, right? Everyone will see how you act around various individuals. Juven: And what we just talked about. You have to be prepared. Magda: Why me?! I'm just a secretary- Juven: The visitors are already here. Don't let them wait for too long. Oh, there's also four, important individuals. I suggest you see them first. Magda: How cunning of you. If you meet them, they won't try to do anything. But I'm a secretary. Juven: I have faith in your capabilities! Someone escor the secretary to see the guests! Story Chat 2 Servant: Please waist a moment. Magda: Okay. Servant: Which guest do you plan to meet first? Magda: Am I not going to meet them together? Servant: I also thought the same, but none of them said a word. Then each of them asked me when they could meet the Regent. They didn't want the others to hear. Magda: So... who are they? Servant: The new Bavlenka Patriarch, the Sulla Queen's Ambassador, Lady Linglan, and the eldest son of the Jorcastles. Magda: Let me see... : Bavlenka : Magda: We need to know more about the Bavlenka. Bring me their representative. : Servant: Yes, My Lady, I will tell the one-eyed envoy to come in. : Magda: (This is the representative of the Bavlenka family? He looks like a soldier...) : Gaelan: Greetings to you, Miss Secretary. : Magda: (He neither tell me his name nor asked me to salute him...) : Gaelan: Gaelan Bavlenka. As you can see, etiquette and verbal tricks are not what I am good at. Usually I like to be straightforward. Do you feel offended? : Magda: No, I am just curious... The badge on your shoulder, I have never seen it in other social occasions in Finsel. You used to be in the army of Rayorca? : Gaelan: You have a pair of eagle-like eyes. Or I should say it is thanks to the information network of the Sakan family? You are right. It shows that my military rank is colonel. It is only awarded to the Rayorca soldiers who have fought in hundreds of battles. However, it does not represent anything here. For people in Finsel, I am just a nobody. At least for now. : Magda: It seems that you know much about Finsel. : Gaelan: Only reckless soldiers will march forward without knowing anything about the enemy. : Magda: Then you should know that it's due to the unremitting efforts of the guardsmen and the others, the city can maintain peace and stability. All soldiers deserve our respect. : Gaelan: Even if they are obeying the order of a barefaced pink mantis. How ironic it is. : Magda: (Mantis? Is he talking about Viscount Sakan? He has another new nickname...) The Regent has promised that he will no longer hold the other family accountable, including the Bavlenka family. : Gaelan: The so-called nobles are just a group of gamblers who focus on their own interests. As the new leader of Finsel, if he doesn't show some generosity, I am afraid that no one will show obedience. We both know that clearly. : Magda: Even without it, mo one will be stupid enough to make troubles now. The Bavlenka family now may not have as much deterrent as before, but as long as Lord Lou stays in Finsel... : Gaelan: Haha! Trust me, no one is willing to take orders from that moody witch. The cowards of Bavlenka do not like her, they need a more reliable shield. : Magda: You mean...Gaelan: I think our conversation can end here. Miss Secretary, I am very impressed by your beauty, I bet you've won countless hearts at the banquet. : Magda: ... (Why suddenly...) : Gaelan: That's wonderful. People always need to believe in something, whether he is the king or common civilian. So they tend to believe in some wonderful and harmless illusions. : Magda: Even it is not true? : Gaelan: It doesn't matter if it is true or not. They will persuade themselves to see what they want to see. If it doesn't exist, they will create one. : Magda: ... : Gaelan: I hope that my rudeness doesn't ruin your good mood, Miss Secretary. Thanking of a beauty like you only dance with people in power gives me the motivation to climb to that position. I look forward to see you dancing for me. I bet that will look gorgeous. : Magda: Phew... (The feeling of oppression disappears...) The man named Gaelan Bavlenka is very different from the Grand Duke. But I can feel that they are similar in some places... They don't care what means they need to take, as long as it can achieve their goal. No, I don't know enough about him... (Who should I talk to now?) : Sulla Ambassador : Magda: any issue concerning the Sullas should be taken serious. Bring me the ambassador of the Queen. : Servant: Great. My Lady, you have no idea how charming he is. The maids are swarming to the reception room to have a peek at him. : Basim: ... I am Basim, Ambassador of the Sulla Forest. You are...? : Magda: The Regent's secretary, Magda Ellenstein. Hello, Lord Basim. : Basim: Secretary...? It seems my understanding of human society is lacking. : Magda: What do you mean? : Basim: I'm here at the Queen's request to represent my people. As far as I know, there should be at least one person who will serve as a diplomat. In your case, it should be Juven Sakan, Finsel's Regent. But it appears he does not intend to talk to me in person. Please forgive my curiosity. Is it normal for you to receive guests who should be meeting with the Regent? Or does he prefer to avoid people altogether? : Magda: Indeed, it is disrespectful for me to be here instead of the Regent. But Finsel is still recovering from the war. While the Regent would love to listen to what the Sulla Queen has to say, he has to put his people first. : Basim: I understand. Her Majesty shares similar sentiments. This war has caused heavy casualties on both sides. : Magda: I give you my sincerest condolences. : Basim: ... I'm also sorry for your loss. All of this could have been avoided. : Magda: I believe by working together, we can prevent the tragedy from happening again. The Regent and I will do our best to maintain a friendly relationship between FInsel and the Sullas. : Basim: Her Majesty the Queen and I have such expectations. However... Both sides must cooperate. It is similar to singing a song. If one isn't willing to listen while the other performs, there would be no point. : Magda: Please correct me if I'm wrong, but are you implying something? : Basim: My apologies. I don't quite understand how humans talk to one another. Allow me to try again. Before, Her Majesty and the Saint were friends who trusted and understood each other. Yet because of the war, Finsel turned into a decaying, old tree. Now, the city is a sapling after a wildfire, growing from the ashes. It is no longer the same tree. The Sullas know nothing about the Regent or this new Finsel. Her Majesty sent me here to understand the current Finsel. She hopes that we can rebuild that mutual trust and friendship. We have expressed our feelings. Now it is Finsel's turn to reciprocate. : Magda: Of course. The Regent has always valued the relationship between Finsel and the Sullas. He has no intention to change that. : Basim: ... It's as if I am back home. A bird would land on my hand and eat the berries I offered to it. This is the first time I have felt such sincerity and kindness since I entered Finsel. : Magda: Um... : Basim: You must know the reason why I avoided making a public appearance. The Queen hopes I can bring goodwill as well as reside in Finsel to be a bridge between humans and Sullas. But I sense... tension in the air. Frightened horses are the most dangerous. Now that the Regent is their leader, he must calm them. This can be very dangerous. Both of you wish to rebuild a friendship with us, but do your people want that? Can he convince those who are still consumed by hatred to look for a brighter tomorrow? Her Majesty and I are worried. : Magda: ... Lord Basim, it's true the resentment caused by the war isn't something that can be easily eliminated. Finsel's people cannot forget the past either. Regardless, everyone wants to live a better life. As long as we can show that friendship will bring a better future, the divide between us will inevitably be forgotten. Since you're here, doesn't it mean Her Majesty also wants this? : Basim: ... I hope your people share the same optimism... Ah, please don't misunderstand. I was giving you a compliment. : Magda: ... : Basim: Despite our concerns, we are hoping for the best as well. I still don't understand the duty of a secretary, but it appears you are responsible for keeping records. Is the Regent an outstanding poet like Her Majesty? That is why he needs you write down everything? : Magda: No, he's... (coughs) The Regent isn't good at poetry. : Basim: How strange. So Finsel doesn't select a leader based on wisdom and extraordinary talents... : Magda: Well, being good at poetry isn't the only talent, right? : Basim: You are correct. There are other things that can show an individual's skills. For example, what I've seen from you in our discussion. As for Finsel's culture and local customs, even after doing some research, I can't say I know it well. Do you have any suggestions on how to change Finsel's impression on the Sullas? : Magda: Let me think... It depends on the group. : Basim: What do you mean? : Magda: For the nobles, it's easy. All you have to do is show them how Sullas are elegant, talented in arts, and experienced. : Basim: ... Are you implying that as long as I dress up and... talk with these nobles about art and poetry, they will forget the war and change their opinions on the Sullas? : Magda: I know it's not as easy as it sounds. : Basim: Ah... : Magda: But it's possible. : Basim: ... It's like male birds using their feathers to court a female. In that case, I somewhat understand. Since you specifically mentioned nobles, there must be another group. Are manners and poetry also important to them? : Magda: No. Commoners suffered the most from the war. More effort will be needed to calm their anger. : Basim: Commoners and nobles? Why is there such a hierarchy? Ah, is it because the commoner humans cannot reproduce? But then the human population wouldn't be so large... : Magda: No, no. Why do you think that? : Basim: Bees depend on their fertile queen for survival. She should be well protected. If it's not an issue of maintaining a population, why would humans put themselves in separate groups and have different responsibilities? : Magda: ... : Basim: Did I say something that upset you? : Magda: Not at all. Would you like my help for anything else? : Basim: It's alright. Thank you. : Magda: You're welcome. So will you become a resident in Finsel? : Basim: Yes. I hope during this time, I can ask you for advice. : Magda: It would be my pleasure. (Who should I talk to now?) : Linglan : Magda: President Linglan is our friend. We can't let her wait for too long. : Servant: Yes, Miss Secretary. : Linglan: Sakan, you- Lady Ellenstein? : Magda: I'll be here in the Regent's place today. As for the reason... you should already know. : Linglan: Because it's too bothersome and he's lazy? : Magda: Unfortunately. : Linglan: I figured he wouldn't listen to my complaints. And talking to you still works, right? : Magda: Is there a problem? : Linglan: No, but progress is slower than I expected. Let me explain. : Magda: Why don't you have a seat? While the Regent isn't here, he prepared refreshments. : Linglan: Good. I will drink all of them today. Anyway, the nobles are being stubborn. : Magda: Won't they be more lenient after things have settled? : Linglan: There are still too many restrictions. Removing them is like peeling off their skin. Take my Chamber of Commerce for example. We're involved in selling jewellery. But according to the law, I can't even sell gemstone hairpins. : Magda: Why? : Linglan: An old document states that civilian businesses aren't allow to sell sharp metal tools. But everyone knows a hairpin is no sharper than a fingernail. : Magda: Isn't that to prevent a rebellion? : Linglan: In the past, yes. But the nobles are using the law to their advantage. When the Regent took control, I started to sell a variety of gemstone hairpins, pearls to agate. Significantly cheaper than those sold by nobles! I wanted to break the monopoly they had. : Magda: No wonder my maids started wearing gemstone hairpins... : Linglan: Would you prefer your servants not to wear the same jewellery as you? : Magda: Of course not. I also wear the same jewellery as someone from the Four Families. Not a single accessory has someone's name on it. : Linglan: Indeed. But the more people by my hairpins, the angrier the nobles get, and the more issues I'll have a the City Assembly. : Magda: I see... : Linglan: The nobles also have priority in acquiring land, and the overseas merchants can tax each person one coin every month. Why? : Magda: Finsel allows anyone to buy land. Perhaps to prevent it from being acquired through illegal means. And wouldn't the fee encourage trade? : Linglan: But things are different now! Only nobles could do these things in the past. If I don't do something, your maids will only wear wooden hairpins! : Magda: However, changing these laws will take- : Linglan: Do you regret being a secretary? You're starting to think almost everything is too difficult to handle. : Magda: ...Lady Linglan, I also don't like these nobles. But if we want to change something, we need to know our circumstances. : Linglan: You're right. Hopefully, Miss Shana will listen to you as well... You are my only friend in the Senate. Maybe even my best friend in all of Finsel, depending on... : Magda: How many gems I buy from you? : Linglan: Hahahaha! Oh, was I too loud? : Magda: It's fine. My friends and I can laugh as much as we want. Would you like me to pour you another glass? : Linglan: Thank you. Let's discuss my next business plan after this cup. I have several ideas for foreign trade! : Magda: (Who should I talk to now?) : Jorcastle : Magda: We'd better not test the patience of a mage. Bring me the representative of the Jorcastle family. : Servant: You saved my life, Miss Secretary. I can't help shuddering under the gaze of this man. : Ramus: ...Who are you? : Magda: Magda Ellenstein, secretary to the Regent, Sir... Jorcastle? : Ramus: That is correct. Until the ceremony, I'm not the Jorcastle Patriarch. Wait, you're the secretary of the Regent? : Magda: Have you not heard what happened? : Ramus: I'm certainly aware, but that man has given himself quite the name. And aren't you the Ellenstein who debuted in the social circles? My mother mentioned your name before. : Magda: I'm grateful the Duchess was willing to talk to me once in a while. : Ramus: Please, stop with the politeness. Even the blind can see how the Jorcastles are in a bad situation. I want to know how the Regent feels about declining nobles. : Magda: But the Jorcastles are still the most powerful mage family in Finsel. If others heard what you said- : Ramus: My mother was so badly hurt that she felt she couldn't protect the family. She wanted her eldest son to return. : Magda: ... : Ramus: I have been in this room before with her. There used to be so many people waiting to kiss the Saint's cold, little hand. And now? Here you are, more delicate and charming than a violet in April, claiming to be a secretary. Wearing such a cold expression, you greet the eldest son of a dying, noble family... : Magda: I'm not like that. And the Jorcastles aren't in decline... (What was his first name again?) May I have the honour of knowing your first name? : Ramus: Ramus. Ramus Jorcastle. I thought you'd ask the servant in advance. : Magda: My apologies. : Ramus: It's alright. I understand you're too busy to pay attention to a hard-pressed family. : Magda: ... : Ramus: Oh, did I upset you? : Magda: I have other things that require my attention, yet I'm sitting here being mocked. If you don't mind, I'll record that you visited and tell the Regent you gave him your blessing. Is there anything else, Sir Jorcastle? : Ramus: Sorry, sorry. : Magda: Do you think this is a game? : Ramus: Isn't there a group of adults waiting to meet you? They're like children. And you're their parent. It's funny. : Magda: I can't understand your sense of humour. : Ramus: But I can understand why everyone likes you. : Magda: Hm? : Ramus: You have beauty and elegance. Then those eyes. Even I could get lost in them, seeing how they're reminiscent of a clear blue sky. : Magda: Weren't you just- : Ramus: I haven't finished. You also show your true feelings. When I was a child, I asked my mother why she didn't get angry at dinner. : Magda: Was she upset you asked? : Ramus: Close. She cried. : Magda: ... : Ramus: I want to thank you. Mother rarely talks about other women. She's happy when she mentions you. : Magda: The Duchess is gentle yet strong. : Ramus: ...This is the first time I heard someone praise her like that. : Magda: Why? : Ramus: Her status. Normal people don't use such plain words to describe her. : Magda: Are you offended? : Ramus: Shall we make a deal? Don't be so polite and formal. My blood is boiling just hearing it. In return, I won't try to irritate you. How does that sound? : Magda: Even so... I think you'll manage to annoy me again. : Ramus: Haha. : Magda: But I promise. Welcome back to Finsel. Sir. Jorcastle. : Ramus: Don't bother. 'Sir' doesn't sound very nice now, does it? : Magda: Alright. : Ramus: I'm fickle, but that's common among all powerful mages. Please sit. I want to hear you talk about who's most frightening in the Senate and who should be stabbed with a knife. I have a feeling we'll be good friends. : Magda: (Who should I talk to now?) Done Magda: (I finally met with those four...) (The new Bavlenka Patriarch, the eldest son of the Jorcastles, the Sulla Queen's Ambassador, and Lady Linglan.) (What will happen to Finsel now that they're here?) Juven: It seems you sent them away. Magda: Yes. Aside from those four, there were people from the City Assembly, the Senate, and the slums. Everyone in Finsel wants to speak with you. Juven: I already have a headache thinking about it. Magda: What was that call from the Talking Box about? Juven: Just something that normally happens... A country was abandoned. Magda: The one you mentioned yesterday? Juven: Yes, Poros. It's smaller than Finsel. Magda: That's... Juven: A terrible thing to do? Magda: (So this is why the Viscount said the mercenaries would be disappointed. Juven: You've already seen it. It's troublesome for the Regent to receive so many guests on a daily basis, attend meetings, make decisions, give orders all while appeasing different parties. Magda: It is not easy... to manage a country. Juven: Finsel isn't one yet, but we'll get there. As my secretary, you need to ensure I won't make a stupid mistake. You must tell me how everyone feels today. Magda: I understand. I recorded all the demands in order of priority. Please look at it first. Juven: Did you include your own views? Magda: I thought I should write them down while waiting for you. It would be mroe organised. Juven: Then, start your report. Story Chat 3 Eliza: You've been working so much. The Regent is... Magda: He had me meet with everyone. Today, at least fifty people talked to me. I don't remember any of their names. Oh, Mother, the Bavlenkas have a new patriarch. He's a lord who was previously a Rayorcan soldier. Eliza: That must be Colonel Gaelan. So he's back... Magda: And the Jorcastles asked for a man named Ramus to return. The Sullas sent an ambassador. The Sulla Queen wants to know more about us and avoid another tragedy. Lady Linglan complained about the nobility... It was tiring, but I got through it. There will be meeting in the Senate tomorrow. I'm worried. Eliza: I see. Magda: And I also heard that a country controlled by mercenaries has been abandoned... Oh, are you tried of listening? Eliza: Why is your hair so messy? And did you notice your makeup was smudged? Magda: Ah, I didn't! Eliza: Yet when talking about all fo that, your eyes are shining. These little mistakes no longer matter. Let me hug you. Magda: Mother! Eliza: Well done, Magda. Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript